World Academy H
by SecretUchiha
Summary: This is a parody of World Academy W, where everything goes wrong for Argentina. That is until a friend offers to help her out. Some parts might be confusing to some, and I apologize to you all. :
1. What A Nice Start To My Day

___~*****_**My writer's notes always consist of me cursing. If you're offended by cursing, my fanfictions aren't for you.~***_Soooooo~ I'm back peeps, and with this new awesome story, as listed in the August Newsletter. It took me a day to type this and that's the shortest amount of time I'll probably get. NEW RECORD BETCHES. I'm still balancing the other ones too, so you should see those soon, if not by next week. Anyways, this is a funny story with stars my original character (OC) Argentina and her troubles at World Academy W. I got stuck on some parts with my famous case of writers block. Anyways, I won't keep you distracted from the story for too long so..._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__As all of my Hetalia stories, Hetalia:Axis Powers (Axis Powers Hetalia), is owned and created by Hidekaz Himaruya. This is used only for the purpose of fun, not for keepsies. Please don't sue me ;_;. Anyways, let's get on with the story. {You do know this is an optional read right?}~*_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmm..don't stop. Keep going, right there!" <em>

_"You like that, huh?"_

_"Go faster, faster!"_

_A loud bump against the wall, caused my bookshelf to tremble with dramatic force. A book flew off from impact, and thudded directly between my eyes and cracked my nose. _

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' I screamed. _

_My blood curdling scream could wake the dead. I jumped out of the bed as if it was on fire and ran into the bathroom. My nose has a quarter sized bruise on the bridge. _

_"Guh...agh. It's swollen already." I muttered, as I lightly pressed against the perimeter. __"Shit! Class is in a few and I have to show up like this? No..." I thought._

_Just then, my lightbulb flashed over my head. I opened the medicene cabinet and pulled out the unopened box of Band-Aids and medical ointment. I carefully squeezed a small, gentle amount into the palm of my hand. I dipped my finger in it, and began to apply it to my nose. Just then, a loud knock on my door scared me, making me jump and press forcefully against the bruise. _

_"OOOOOOOOWWWWCH!' I screamed. Tears welled in my eyes from pain. I sighed. "This is shaping out to be one of the worst days of life so far." _

_The knocking persised. "Adrianne? A-Are you okay in there? Is everything alright?" I slowly opened the door. _

_"Oh damn! You're far from alright, aren't you..? And what's that all over your hands..? Have you been..." Alfred said. _

_"Ew..no. Goddamn it, Alfred. What do __YOU __think? Do. I. Look. Alright? I don't wanna be seen like this. Come in, quickly." _

_He shuffled in and I shut and locked the door behind him. _

_"You look pretty flustered right now, can I help you?'' He asked. _

_"Sure. All you really have to do is bandage my nose." I said. He examined it. _

_"Are you sure it doesn't need other medical attention?" He asked. _

_"Yes, I'm positive." He carefully placed the Band-Aid over my nose and poked my cheek after. _

_"Is this what having a girlfriend is like? Putting bandages on her nose?" He asked. _

_"Oh please, there's a lot more than that. Just love her." I responded. _

_"Heh, well I'll see you downstairs. You've got 30 minutes. No pun intended." He opened the door and left. I sighed again. _

_''Oh well, it's already done. Oh man, when Austria finds out about this, he's going to lecture the SHIT out of me." _

_I quickly showered and got dressed and left. I had 9 minutes left to grab a quick breakfast, head to the bathroom to check on my nose, do a quick study for today's test, get to the main building, get my books from my locker and get to class. I knew I only has enough time to do 2 things and I had to pick quickly. I quickly pushed my way through the crowd of students, swarmed in the lunchroom. I grabbed a granola bar and an apple and dashed out. I flicked my wrist up and checked on the time. 4 minutes. The bathroom was up ahead, but so was my locker. I walked over to the locker..but I couldn't open it because I forgot my combination. _

_"2, 14, 9. Not having a good day, are you?" a voice said. I banged my head against the locker. "Nope. Not today, Emily. Y'know...I just wanna go back to my dorm and sleep this off now. Pretend like this never happened." _

_She put her hand on my shoulder. "Can't do that now, can ya? BUT you CAN leave after lunch. Just go to the nurse and pretend like you're hurt or some shit like that." I turned around. _

_"Do I REALLY have to pretend?" I said sourly._

_"What the fuck happened to your nose? You look like Austrailia, instead with that swollen black and blue area." She said, looking confused. _

_"W__ith this bruise on my nose, I don't I should be compared to looking like Codey." I said, gently rubbing across it._

_"Maybe you're right. The bell's gonna in a few secs, we gotta get to history before this stampede of fuckers come and run us down."_

_She grabbed my arm and ran down the hallway, dragging me. We went into the classroom and saw that it was in complete chaos. We both looked at each other. _

_"Substitute Day." We said in unision. Just then, a history book flew across from the back and hit Emily in her forehead. _

_"Oh shit! Sorry, Emily! I thought you were Elizaveta for a second!" Prussia yelled. _

_"Gilbert, you're so dead!" She said, running toward the back. _

_The noise around me was starting to give me a headache, and not to mention my throbbing nose. I spent the whole day with my head down, sleeping. The 8th period bell rang, symbolizing lunch. Like hungry packs of wolves, the hallways and staircases was full of uniforms, scrambling to get first servings. As usual, me, Emily, Alfred and Yao stayed behind and waited for the pandemonium to settle down. _

_"Anyone seen Arthur? I haven't seen him at all today." I said finally. _

_"Nah, he didn't come in today at all. I remember him saying something about him doing something today..but I was in my Hero!Phase so I wasn't really listening." Alfred bragged. _

_"Hm, maybe we should go visit him?'' I suggested. We passed the lunch special for today. _

_"Hey wait, I wanna see what's for lunch." Alfred paused._

**TODAY'S LUNCH SPECIALS**

**Old Fashioned Diner Day- Unlimited Burgers, Fries, Onion Rings and Shakes.**

"_OHSHIT! TODAYWE'REHAVINGBURGERSFORLUNCH! ANDTHEY'REUNLIMITED! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY FUCKERS!" He pushed through us and ran into the lunchroom. _

_"Oh boy, how about you and Yao head down to visit Britian? I gotta go make sure that fatty doesn't go crazy in there." She ran after him, leaving me and Yao to head over to his house. _

_"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to your nose?" He asked, quietly._

_"...I got hit in the face with a book."_

_ "Pffffffffthahahaha! Facebook, you're doing it wrong you know that?" He said, jokingly. _

_"Not. Funny. At all, Yao. It wasn't my fault anyways. People were having frikkin' hardcore sex behind me!" I pouted._

_"Who did it sound like?"_

_"I don't know, I wasn't listening like that! That's disgusting..!" I yelled._

_ "No, it's a natural process that releases tension and sometimes...causes it. Anyways, it happens when it happens." He explained. _

_"I guess that's true. But it caused me injury...have any remedies for it?"_

_"Well...I do. But it requires professional assistance from 2 or more people. What you can do by yourself is keep an ice pack on it or soak your face in Epsom salt. It helps sprains and minor bruises. I would lecture you more but that's Roderich's job." He told me. _

_"Oh **please, **don't mention him. He's gonna flip once he finds out I never moved the shelf from over my head..but he also made $50."_

_"Really, how so?" He asked_

_"He placed a bet against me, saying that a book would eventually hit me if I don't move the shelf." _

_"Smart, because you're a klutz." He said, tauntingly. _

_"Shut up..!" We got to the male side of the dorm rooms. _

_"What was his dorm number again?" He asked. _

_"245." I responded. I lightly knocked on the door and it opened fairly quickly. _

_"Oh hey you guys. Perfect timing, Arthur needs as much help as he can get right now." She pulled us into the room._

_ "Why what happened? Is he sick?" Yao asked. _

_"No. Worse. Much, much worse. Have you not heard about the London riots?" She said, sadly._

_"Riots? What riots? What happened?" I asked. _

_"A gang member originating in London was killed, causing the whole town of London to erupt into chaos. Fires are everywhere, and it's made him deathly weak." She said, looking at the ground._

_"How come you aren't like him then?" I asked._

_"Simply because I am his __sister__. Trust me, I'm in pain as well, but he...London is his core, as it is mine as well. If this continues, he might...die. And if he goes, so do I."_

_"Oh no..what can we do?" I asked, worriedly._

_"Try to keep him awake. London's Parliament is trying to situate things, but I can only hope they stop this quickly enough. My estimate is he'll be out for about a month, depending on how fast they stop these riots." _

_She paced nervously back and forth and we walked over to the bed. _

_"Oh..you're here. You're the first people who came to visit me. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I guarantee it, I'm not going down that easily. But wait...what the bloody hell happened to your nose?" He said._

_"...I got hit in the face with a book this morning." _

_He laughed slightly. "You know Facebook is a website, not actually getting hit in the face with a book, right?" _

_I groaned angriliy. "Yes I know this and-..ugh!" He was in a cold sweat, and his face was red. _

_"I just I hope you're right about your condition." I patted his forehead. "Alice, I guess we'll be going now, keep us posted on his condition." I told her._

_ We left. "Oh boy...this is just like what happened to Kiku with his earthquake/tsunami, don't you think?" I asked him._

_ "Yeah, except his was more violent. That nuclear reaction still has him poisoned at times." He mentioned. _

_"Yeah, I'm gonna go back to my dorm. You can go on without me, I need to sleep. I might be out for the rest of the week myself." I said, exhausted. _

_ He glanced at me slightly before smiling. "I think that's the best thing for you right now." He said._

_ I rubbed my head and started on my way back to my room. I opened the door and plopped myself in. "Oi...I guess I should soak my face."_

_ I grabbed the box of salt and filled the sink with hot water. I poured a bit and waited for it to dissolve. I soaked for about 5 minutes. I looked in the mirror. "Oh! The bruise is gone? This stuff is magical! I don't even feel tired anymore.' I got in bed and ended up falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow._

_**6:05 AM: **_

_I suddenly woke up. It was 2 hours until school started and what was I supposed to do in the meantime? I flipped over and closed my eyes when someone on other side began to yell with excitement. _

_"I'm parkouring in this bitch. Freestyle runn-.'' _

_Just then, something fell with a loud thud and glass broke. My eyes opened like how a camera flashes. _

_"Romanooooo! Look what you've done! You probably just woke up this whole side with that!" said a high pitched, squeaky voice. _

_"If that didn't, then your scream did." He mumbled._

_"Agh, you fool! Who does parkour at 6 in the morning anyway? You're paying for this..all of it!"_

_ 'Why can't I ever get any last minute sleep sessions before class?' I groaned. _

_**Awesomesauce Time Skip to Lunch: **_

_I stood on the lunch line, in a daze and barely paying attention to its fast movements. _

_"Hey there...still thinking about Arthur?" Claire asked. _

_"Huh? Oh no, something else." I told her. _

_"Like what?" _

_"A boyfriend." I said, nervously._

_"Woah, you mean to tell me that you didn't have a boyfriend when all this time I thought you did!" She yelled._

_"Uh...yes?" _

_"We must talk about this! Sit at my table, we'll get you a boyfriend right away." She demanded._

_ She grabbed her tray and left. I sighed and picked up my tray as well. I groaned as I realized that Germany was sittting there. _

_'Oh man..why'd he have to sit here out of all days? If Claire asks me who I have a crush on, I'm fucked...' I thought to myself. _

_Suddenly, as I was about to reach the table, he got up and left. I let go of my air like a balloon. 'Phew, that was a close one.' I thought. _

_"Okay you finally made it. Now spill the beans. What's up?" She asked. _

_"I need adivice on how to get a boyfriend."_

_"Oh, I've got the perfect thing for you. Here's my advice, because French advice never fails: Show them your ass or something. I guarantee, that you'll keep them after that." He chuckled. _

_"...remind me to NEVER ask you for advice, Francis.' I told him_

_"I think I have a slightly better idea..! No wait...never mind." Kiku said. _

_"Okay, fuck these guys and their ideas. Just tell me who you like, and IIIIIIIIIIIIII~, your awesomeness, will hook you guys together." Prussia bragged. _

_"Well...I like your brother."_

_ 'Okay cool, you like...-!" He spit out his food. "West? You like West..? No seriously, who do you like?" _

_I gave him my serious look. "Oh..you DO like him." He sat down back in his seat. _

_"West HAS been complaing about me, hopping from girl to girl and him not getting any action. Hm, maybe you two could be a good thing." I nearly choked on my apple slice. _

_"You're seriously thinking about us? I thought you said you would never make a paring for him..?" _

_"Yeah, but I like you. I don't mean it like that! I'm just say-...ah forget it." He said, flustered._

_The bell rang and lunch was over. _

_"I can make no guarantees, but he probably doesn't even know of your existance here possibly. Still, I can set up something up, I'm sure, k?" _

_"No problem, you don't have to try that hard, you know that right?" I told him._

_"Oh I know, but I want this to work." He walked off and disapeared into the crowd. _

_"Hey, not jumping to any conclusions here...but I think Gilbert likes you his own self." Claire said, awkwardly._

_"I know...I'm getting that feeling too.."_

* * *

><p><em>FIN. Well the first chapter is. I hope you guys like it as much as I did. Reviews are always lovely. <em>

_Okay as far as the couple having sex, use your own imagination. I stuck a few Fem! in there in case you didn't know. (Emily Jones and Alice Kirkland.) I was actually hit in the face with a book once..true story xD. _


	2. Hot Beaches!

_***My writer's notes always consist of me cursing. If you're offended by cursing, my fanfictions aren't for you.~* **__Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell hello there. I'm back although I never really left ^^". I'd like to thank two of my great friends on here for making me crank out these awesome stories. Lady Suji and Perversely Shy, also my other 2 friends that do not have FF accounts when they should, I LOVE YOU BETCHES. Anyways, I liked writing World Academy H, so I figured I'd continue a second chapter, then get on to a different story. This ice cream I was eating gave me painful cramps. I saw a picture of Ludwig and my cramps disappeared. Germans= the cure to everything. There's a poll on my profile and most of the choices on there I do not like or have not even read, so this might be hard to start a new topic. However since I love you guys so much, I'm willing to do such, even on short notice. But for right now, we'll focus on the story..._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__As all of my Hetalia stories, Hetalia:Axis Powers (Axis Powers Hetalia), is owned and created by Hidekaz Himaruya. This is used only for the purpose of fun, not for keepsies. Please don't sue me ;_;. Anyways, let's get on with the story. {__You do know this is an optional read right?__}~*_

* * *

><p><em>This school year was almost over and the dinner party for all students was today.<em>

_"The school annual dinner, eh? These flyers are everywhere!" Emily said with a pout as she pointed. _

_"I had a pile stuck in my locker and when I opened it, they all fell out! Talk about over advertising." Alfred complained.__ "I'm not going unless they serve burgers." _

_"Oh you ALWAYS say that! But then you always end up going and stuffing your face anyways. What about you, Anne?" Emily asked. _

_"Oh I don't know. I don't have anything to do today...I guess I'll go. It must be something different going on this year...I've never seen the school so pressured to get students to go to an event. Usually, they're nonchalant and could care less about attendance." I muttered. _

_"Yeah, who knows. Maybe you're right. Decided who you're going with?" She asked me, pulling on my sweater._

_ "Pssh...no. I'll go with a friend unless someone asks me."_

_ "What happened to going with Germany?" She looked kind of sad. _

_"Well...it's still on the table, but don't expect me to make the first move." I paused. __"Oh right, I was supposed to go check on Arthur today, I'll catch up with you guys later." _

_"You're going to see him an awful lot, is there something else we should know about?" Alfred said, half smiling. _

_"No. Unlike you guys, I care about his health and I want him to get back on his feet. That's all!" I yelled. _

_ They stood grinning at me. "...ugh. You guys can think whatever you want. I'm going." _

_"We're just joking with you. It's been sometime since we seen the tea drinker, so we'll go with you." _

_We exited the building and into the blinding sun. It's scorching heat made it hot enough to cook along the sidewalks._

_"We should head to the beach! It's a good day for it and I bet the water is just the right temperature." Emily suggested. _

_"Hey, that's a good idea! I'll just get more people to go with us." Alfred said. _

_"Please choose wisely...you know how some people get." I told him._

_ "Aw don't worry, everything will be under control!" _

_I had a feeling that it would go wrong, but his arrogance wouldn't let me stop him even if I tried. We headed over to England's dorm and knocked on the door. He quickly answered and opened the door. _

_"Wow, look at you. Feeling better?" I asked. _

_"Yeah much better. I'll be back on monday." he said. _

_"Could you make it to the dinner thing tonight?" she asked._

_ "I'll see what I can do."_

_ "That's totally awesome dude! Hey, check it out, me and some people are going to the beach. I would ask if you were going, but you really don't have a choice, so we'll see you there!" Alfred said, not listening to anyone._

_"Bu-" _

_"Cool, I knew you'd go. Let's go guys." He started walking. "I uh...later Arthur." I shook my head, bewildered. _

_"Okay so how are we supposed to get there? The nearest beach is Ponderosa Cove and that's at least 10 miles away." I asked._

_ "Well..there is Senna. That IS if she wants to go. She's probably passed out drunk somewhere around this time. I would kinda feel bad about using her for her car, but she's the only one with transportation. It's either her or Feliciano." she said._

_ "What's wrong with his drving?" Alfred said, clueless._

_Me and Emily glanced at each other before fake smiling at Alfred. _

_"Oh nothing, he just goes a bit faster than the speed limit at times. That's all." I said, grinning._

_ "Yeah, other than that he's an...excellent driver!" Emily played along. _

_"Then that's settled, me and the guys will go with Feliciano and you girls go with Senna."_

_ "Yeah! Good...idea." _

_With that, we went our seperate ways. __"I feel bad for the guys, you know. The last time I rode with him, we almost got into an accident, he got a speeding ticket and my neck was stiff for a week." I rubbed my neck in memory._

_"I never drove with him, but from all of the stories I've heard, YOU NEVER want to be in the same car with him driving. Let alone on the same road." she said, with a frightened expression. My phone rang. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Hai there! I wanted to know if you were busy today?" Senna asked._

_ "Well actually I was getting ready to call you. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach?"_

_"Really? I was just about to ask you! Grab some more people to go along with us and wear a bathing suit WITHOUT a shirt over yourself this time, please. Well anyways, I'll be in the campus parking lot at 3:45. I'll see you guys then!" She literally screamed through the phone. *click* _

_"What happened?" Emily asked. _

_"That was her, she said she was just about to ask me the same thing." I said. _

_"How very convenient of her. I'm gonna go look for more people, you...just do you." She dashed off towards to soccer field. _

_"Oh well, I do need to find my swimsuits." I sighed and walked up what felt like endless stairs. Finally, I got there. My door was already open. _

_"The hell-..?" _

_I walked in to see France going through my drawers. _

_"France? What the fuck are you doing? Give me back my underwear, you closet perv!" I ran over and started pulling._

_"Non, this is not what it looks like! Let me have just one damn it!" He mangaed to get a pair free and ran out. _

_"...me and Senna are going to have a long talk about as to why he was in my room, stealing my delicates. I need more locks on this door." I slammed it shut and locked both locks. I looked at the clock. _

_"2:55. I gotta get moving and find this thing." I groaned. _

_I knew I would have to tear my closet upside down to find it, but I knew eventually that would happen. I finally found it, buried underneath the mountain of clothes which likely didn't fit. I gulped. _

_"She wanted me to not wear a shirt this time..maybe a towel will do." I said, scratching my head. I didn't have much time so I jumped in the shower and threw it on. _

_"Towel, sunscreen, flip flops and sunglasses. We're good." I began to have second feelings, but I was already dressed and almost out the door. _

_"Oh fuck it." I said. __I left the room and began heading downstairs. It was now 3:40 and everyone was downstairs._

_ "I didn't think you'd come down for a minute! But take off your towel and show a little skin like us!" Wendy said, poking my arm._

_ I looked around and saw everyone was confortably standing in their bikinis and one pieces but me. _

_"I..I uh...I'm afraid I can't do that. I don't like to show off my body." I told her. _

_"Hmph..bullshit." __Wendy reached down and pulled the towel off. _

_"__Oh, Dios mío, Wendy! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" I yelled from automatic reaction. "G-give me the towel before someone sees me!" _

_"Aw..you're no fun. Isn't it good to get male attention once in a while? Come on, just this once be sexy!" she said._

_ "Meh...you're right. But just this once!" I yelled. _

_"Good, I'm glad I finally get a chance to see a different side of you, even if it's just for one day." Emily said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I said, disappointed. _

_Just then, Senna pulled up. "Beep beep, motherfuckers! I'm here for a fun beach day and for a fun beach day, I'm here!" We all piled into the car. _

_"Was the reverse sentence necessary?" Korina asked. _

_"Look, damn it. You're getting in my car so I can have as many reverse sentences as I want! Now I'm gonna sing and you sexy bitches know you love my singing!" _

_She turned on the radio and began to sing along. "And no you don't wanna mess with us, got Jesus on my necklace!" she yelled. _

_We sped out of the parking lot. _

_"What the fuck! Are you trying to kill us? You're charge of 7 lives here, kill you on your own time." Lovina screamed. _

_"I'm just trying to get there before the guys so we can spread some sexy across the boring beach!" She yelled._

_"B-But you just ran a red light.."I said, uneasily. _

_"All in thrills and adrenaline, riiiiiiiiiiight~?" _

_Thanks to her irradic driving, we got to the beach in under 5 minutes. _

_"We're here already? I didn't even have a chance to take my nap." Korina mumbled unhappily. _

_"Yeah, thanks to Speedy Gonzalez here." Lovina said sarcastically. "Thank you for my applause, I'll be here all week!" Senna said playfully. I sighed. We all got out. _

_"Ah, the guys beat us here. It looks like they're setting up for a game of volleyball." _

_We walked onto the beach. _

_"Hey mind if we crash this partey?" I asked. _

_"Nah, we've been waiting for you guys." Alfred said._

_ "That sounded like a rape invitation." Wendy said, moving back slightly. _

_"...maybe, maybe not." _

_"Anyways, where's Matt?" I asked._

_"Who?" he said, clueless one again._

_"Urm, Canada?" I said._

_ "Who?"_

_ "Wait what?" I asked confused._

_ "I don't know..."_

_ I facepalmed myself.__"J-Just forget it. It wasn't important anyways." _

_"Er..yeah." he said, still unsure of anything. We walked over towards the water. _

_"What do we do now?" he said, leaning against my shoulder. _

_"There isn't much to do but jump in the ocean." I turned around. _

_"Hey uh...who's that girl with the fish?" I asked. _

_"Who? Oh, that's Seychelles. She's not that important to the school's atmosphere. There is one girl you should avoid though." he said. I looked confused. _

_"Who exactly?" _

_"Russia's little sister, Belarus." he said, nearly whispering. _

_"Is she adorable or something?" I asked. __He jumped off of my shoulder._

_"Hell fucking no! That thing is a spawn of Satan!" _

_I gulped. "C-Come again..?" _

_"Yep, only one person isn't really scared of her. Senna...that's like her best friend." he said._

_ "Oh..HER! Senna's always with her but I never knew she was like that." I said, biting my thumb._

_ "Oh well, it can't be helped. I'm gonna go take a dip, see ya later." He ran into the water. _

_"Heh..yeah. See ya later..."_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so clarification time. <em>

_The seven passengers are:_

_Me (Argentina/ Adrianne Hernandez)_

_Alice Kirkland (Fem!Britain)_

_Emily Jones (Fem!America)_

_Lovina and Feliciana Vargas (Fem!S. and N. Italy)_

_Korina Karpuski (Fem!Greece)_

_and Wendy Wang (Fem!China)_

_Senna (Bonnefoy), is my friends OC, just as Argentina is mine. _

* * *

><p><em>DIS CHAPTA IS FIN! It was supposed to be two weeks ago, but oh well. But it's done, my hiatus is done and I'll get started on chapter three+ The second chapter to WWIII. Kthnxbainao. <em>


End file.
